cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vain
Welcome An important vote An important question is up for vote regarding the ability of others to make substantial changes the entries that you have created on this Wiki. Please go to: Talk:Main_Page#The_question_of_ownership to make your voice heard. please leave this entry in your talk page until the vote is over so that you do not recieve this message more than once Key Stroke Nordreich Although you are a Nordreich Member, the video did happen. It is unwise to get rid of this section without finding a new home for the information. J Andres 03:02, 20 December 2006 (UTC) October Massacre Please don't make edits to articles that are tagged as "Frequently the target of bias" without discussing it on the talk page first. :I have to completely disagree with this, and am bringing the comment up in the Village Pump. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 06:57, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Socalists of Earth Page Blanking here, because it dosn't agree with you rviews is considered vanadlaism. You will recieve a 24 hour ban. J Andres 03:05, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Um, half of that page is biased and ridiculous slander. I will keep editting out nazi bullshit. :: To note, it isn't vandalism if an editor believes an article is POV and therefore they remove it. And instead of saying what you will do, the best (and most mature) course of action would be to let the blanking stand and then also discuss the material and outline why it is biased. Blanking without any explanation is an easy way to make it hard to come to the best conclusion. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 23:36, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Nordreich We were discussing at category talk:Fascism, and we were wondering if you would consider Nordreich to be Nationalist, as I think the term Fascist is biased. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:31, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :See Talk:Nordreich -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 08:39, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for repeated blatant blanking and vandalism. If you want to maturely discuss your thoughts after your ban is lifted in 3 days, then you may do so here or on my talk page. If you do not and you wish to continue acting unilaterally by destroying pages, you will be blocked for longer periods of time. Thank you. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 04:17, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Even better, you can post right here during your block. If we can work something out, your block can even be lifted earlier. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 04:36, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :: I'll remove bias from articles whether you like it or not, block or no block. Get your fucking priorities straight. ::: My priority is that information that is true exist. If you wish to rewrite a section that is biased so that it presents FACTS correctly, then you can feel free to do so, and if you'd like to present a rewrite of an article by simply posting it here I'll make changes for you until your block ends. The fact of the matter is this. You are removing information. Events happened, they will not be removed simply because they make a group look bad. To remove information that is accurate is half-accurate in order to make the topic appear better is to introduce bias to the article. If the information is not accurate, the appropriate course of action is to make changes and cite proof that your information is factual. The information you are removing has sources that appear legitimate to me. If you know they are not legitimate, all you have to do is act maturely, show proof, and case closed. Until that time, section blanking of articles by you, ESPECIALLY those which you have shown aggression towards in the past will not be tolerated, and if you can not come to the point of either entering discussion without resorting to flames or blanking, then your input is not useful here. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 07:30, 10 January 2007 (UTC)